Melody meets the Lunatic Fringe!
by Ortongirl1993
Summary: Melody Rollins ends up with Dean Ambrose...
1. Chapter 1

That night

After The shield's match both Dean and Melody get ready for their date

Mel-getting ready for her date with Dean-

Dean-heads to her hotel room with a dozen roses all dressed up in a black dress shirt with jeans-

Mel-still getting ready when there is a knock at the door- Sethie….or Rome can you get that?-calling from bathroom as she is still curling her hair-

Roman-Of course babygirl-opens the door- You shouldn't have Moxley….

Dean-They aren't for you Joe their fro Melody…..

Melody-comes out of the bathroom in a little black dress and flats hair half up and curled-

Dean-Holy smokes Melody….

Melody-Thanks Moxley-takes the roses and kisses his cheek and puts the roses in a vase-

Dean-You ready to go Melody?-offers her his arm-

Melody- Yeah I am-takes his arm- I'll be back later Seth….

They leave and go on their date at a nice restaurant

Melody-You clean up well Jon…

Dean-Why thank you Melody…. You look positively beautiful…..

Melody-We're you gonna I was hot…weren't you

Dean-Yeah….who can blame me…..

Melody-finishes eating and heads back to his hotel room with him and ends up straddling his waist-

Dean- you trying to make me hard princess?

Melody- I think I already did that when you picked me up….

Dean-Can you blame a guy for that?

Melody-Mmmmm no I can't Moxley…-starts unbuttoning his dress shirt while resting her forehead against his-

Dean-So…. What if you and I secretly date behind your brother's back as a storyline….

Melody-he doesn't mind us being together… you just have to change your ways…. And so far you are…..but just so you know I'm on the pill

Dean-starts to unzip her dress- you mean we can… ya know?

Melody- Same old Jon Moxley….

Dean- I'm not having a one night stand with you though princess….. I want to spend the rest of my life with you….

Melody- are you already proposing to me?

Dean-Not for awhile princess…. I am asking you to be my girlfriend though.

Melody-stands up and slips off her dress only being in her bra and panties- I'd love to Mox

Dean-Mel you are gonna be the death of me

Melody-finishes unbuttoning his shirt when there is a knock on the door-

Seth-at the door- Hey Dean… can I come in?

Melody-slips her dress back on and goes to the bathroom-

Dean-Give me a minute…- changes into some shorts and a beater and comes to the door- Can I help you?

Seth-Where is my baby sister?

Dean-Bathroom….

Seth- You didn't think she'd be staying with you tonight did you?

Dean- She can if she wants to….

Melody-comes out of the bathroom and hugs Dean- Goodnight baby…

Seth-Baby?

Dean-Yeah Mel and I are together now….

Seth-Alright

Dean-Goodnight princess

A/N-How many of you thought that Dean and Melody were gonna have sex that night?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Contains sexual content

Melody-headed to her, and Seth's hotel room-What the hell Seth?

Seth-We're you gonna have sex with him tonight Mel?

Melody-Maybe I was…..what is it to you anyways?

Seth-What about your wrestling career?

Melody-I'm on the freaking pill Seth….

Seth-Still that doesn't stop you from getting pregnant….

Melody-I'm sharing the bed with Rome tonight….

Roman- And why is that babygirl?

Melody-Seth's being a dickhead tonight….

Seth-Am not

Melody-Just shut it Seth….-changes into her pj's in the bathroom-

Roman-What did you Seth?

Seth-she and Dean we're gonna have sex Roman….. What if that was your baby sis about to lose her virginity to a guy like Dean Ambrose….

Roman-I think Melody can make her own choices….

Seth-Why are you on her side?

Melody-comes out of the bathroom and gets in the bed that Roman is sitting on-

Roman-Because she's 23 years old Seth and I know that Dean wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to….

Melody-gets up and get her luggage going back to Dean's room hoping he's not asleep- MOXLEY!

Dean-comes to the door in just his boxers- are you trying to wake the dead Mel?

Melody-I didn't wake you up did I Moxley?

Dean-pulls her into his room-No you didn't princess….. But how about you get down back to your bra and panties….

Melody-Did you like what you saw Moxley?

Dean-Yeah I did…..

Melody-takes off her shirt nice and slow in front of him and just tease him-

Dean-helps her with her pj pants noticing she's rather wet and pushes the material to the side slipping a finger inside her-

Melody-hitches her breath-

Dean-slips another finger in her just pumping in and out of her-

Melody-moans-Mox…. Your hard…..

Dean-I got the sexiest girlfriend and she's already wet for me

Melody-You were in your boxers baby…..

Dean-pulls his fingers out and picks her up and lays her on his bed-So you're on the pill?

Melody-yes im on the pill

Dean- then there is no need for a condom then?

Melody-you really wanna have sex tonight?

Dean-Yeah…. But if you don't want to… we won't

Melody-so how long have you gone without getting laid?

Dean- a week

Melody-sits up and unclasps her bra and removes it –

Dean-pulls down her panties and is getting a better view of her wetness-

Melody-Make love to me Moxley…..

Dean-My pleasure princess-takes of his boxers and makes sweet love to her several times-

Melody-laying besides him after they get done- that was awesome

Dean-Yeah and you can get out now…

Melody-What?

Dean-Get you stuff and get out you freaking slut…..

Melody-gets up and gets dressed and heads back to the hotel room she was sharing with Seth and Roman in tears and knocks on the door-

Roman-comes to the door- Whats wrong babygirl?

Melody-Dean completely played me….

Roman-picks her up- he didn't mean what he said…..

Melody- goes to sleep in tears and in pain-

Roman-comforts her-

The next day

Seth-wakes up to Melody being gone-

Roman-She's with Dean…..

Seth-Why?

Roman-He's apologizing for last night over breakfast

Seth-They didn't….

Roman-Afraid so… turns out she also forgot to take her pill yesterday….

Seth- If she's pregnant Dean better man up….

With Dean and Melody

Dean-I'm sorry about last night….

Melody-So you didn't mean to call me a slut?

Dean-No I didn't princess….

Melody-I wasn't honest with you about something last night…

Dean-You didn't take your pill yesterday?

Melody-you are correct…

Dean-If you get pregnant… I'm ready to be the father….

Melody-Awwww

A/N-So do you think Melody will end up pregnant or not?

Be sure to review


	3. Chapter 3

Melody waits a few weeks before finding out if she's pregnant or not

Melody-at the doctors with Seth to find out-

Seth-does dean know you're here?

Melody-no he doesn't, roman is keeping him occupied at the gym

Seth-How do you plan on telling him if you are?

Melody-I have no idea

Seth-I hope you figure something out

Melody-gets called back and goes alone-

Doc-has her pee in a cup and waits for the results-

Melody-waits as well-

Doc-gets the results and does an ultrasound-

Melody-Does this mean im pregnant?

Doc-You are about 6 weeks along and are due January 26th….-gets the ultrasound up and running- And there is your baby

Melody-Oh my goodness….

Doc-Do you want print offs of the ultrasounds?

Melody-Yes

Doc-prints her the ultrasounds off-

Melody-heads out to the lobby- Hey Uncle Seth

Seth-I take it you are pregnant….

Melody-6 weeks

Seth-You wanna go anywhere else before we head to the gym?

Melody-To Wal-Mart to get a bib or onesie that says I love my daddy on it

Seth-Alright

They head to Wal-Mart

Melody-looks around and finds what she needs and heads up front to pay for it-

Seth-Gym?

Melody-Gym….

They head to the gym where roman and dean are still working out

Dean-what's in the bag?

Melody-open it up to find out…-hands the bag to him-

Dean-takes the bag and opens it pulling out an onesie- I love my daddy….

Melody-waiting for it to click-

Dean-Are you telling me we're gonna be parents?

Melody-Yep in January

Dean-smiles-I can't wait….


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later

Melody-going to find out what they are having-

Dean-texting her-Sorry I can't make it to your appointment…

Melody-Its ok… you have signings and appearances…I totally understand babe. Love ya bunches!

Dean-Will you at least let me know when you get done?

Melody-doesn't respond cuz she is seeing the doctor-

Doc-puts the jelly on her belly and uses the wand and finds the baby- you are having a little girl….

Melody-Thanks Doc

Doc-wipes off the jelly and prints out her some ultrasounds-

Melody-takes them and heads to her car to the baby r's us-

Dean-How did the appointment go?

Melody-You'll find out soon enough….

Dean-Why can't you tell me already?

Melody-It's called having patience Jon…

Dean-Just freaking tell me already….

Melody-Appointment went very well…..

Dean-Was that so hard?

Melody-texts Seth- Please take care of Dean for me….

Seth-Take care of him how?

Melody-Nevermind…. I'll be at the hotel in a few

Seth-Will you tell me?

Melody-are you gonna tell Dean?

Seth-No…

Melody-still not telling you

Seth-Come on….

Melody-Nope

Seth-When are you gonna be at the hotel?

Melody-When I feel like it

-arrives at the store and goes in not responding to anyone's texts-

Melody-starts shopping finding clothes on clearance-

Dean-heads out and looks for Melody's car and spots it at the baby's r us-So that's where she's at….-parks and goes in-

Melody-sees him from where she is at-Really?-goes and pays for her stuff after he heads towards another section-

Melody-goes out to her car and gets in and drives to the hotel-

Dean-looks around the whole store for her and finally texts her- Where are you?

Melody-Hotel parking lot: P

Dean-How did you pass me and I not see you?

Melody-I went a different way: P

Dean-I'm gonna cut your tongue if you keep dong that

Melody-: P you and what army?

Dean-Me, Seth, and roman

Melody-yeah right….

Dean-you don't believe me?

Melody-why would my brother side with you when it involves me?

Dean-he's been my brother longer…

Melody- nope he's been mine longer than yours….

Dean- I'll be at the hotel in a few… see ya then baby girl

Melody- alright Ambrose

Dean-gets back into his car and goes to the hotel-

Melody-carrying her bags into their hotel room-

Seth-Girl?

Melody-Yep Emma Rose Good

Dean-comes into the room- Now will you tell me?

Melody-Meet Emma Rose Good

Dean-baby girl?

Melody-yep


	5. Chapter 5

Dean-smiles and helps her with the bags and starts talking to her protruding belly- hey there princess…this is your daddy speaking…. I love you and your mommy….and I plan on being in your life all the time…

Melody-What about wrestling?

Dean-I'll work something out Mel….

4 months later

Melody-lets dean know she's going into labor

Dean-Can you not wait a few more days? Im overseas right now

Melody-our daughter wants to make her appearance in the world..

Dean-I'll go to Trips and see what I can do babygirl

Melody-Ok

-she gets situated in a hospital room and gets all set up in a gown-

Several hours later

Melody-dilated enough she's ready to push-

Dean-almost to hospital!

Melody-I'm ready to push… Roman is here and so is Seth….

Dean-Headed to elevators

Melody-starts pushing holding Roman and Seth's hands-

Seth-Rome…remind me to never get a woman pregnant…..I can't handle this much longer…..

Roman-Oh man up Rollins…. This is your niece we are talking about….

Dean-finally reaches their room- What did I miss?

Roman-Seth complaining at how strong your girl is squeezing the fire out of his hand….

Seth-How does it not hurt you?

Roman-I've done this before… and will be doing it again in a couple of months…..

Melody-Boy?

Roman-Yep Leati Sika Joseph A'noai….

Melody-Awwww… a little samoan warrior….

Roman-Yeah Jess is killing me for this… he kicks so hard…

Melody- I'm not looking forward to having any little Deans…..

Dean-Aww why not pumpkin?

Melody-still pushing and finally she gives birth to their daughter Emma Rose Good-

Roman-She's beautiful …

Seth-Yeah she is…..

Emma-crying-

Seth-Please shut her up….

Melody-Seth… get out….

Dean-cuts the cord without passing out-

-They take her and get her all cleaned up and put a diaper on her and wraps her up in a swaddling blanket and put a pink hat on her head and bring her back handing her to Melody-

Melody-holds her- Hey there princess…..

Emma-looks up at her-

Dean-Man… she sure is gonna be the death of me when she's older….

Roman-that she is….

Dean-She ain't dating til she is 30….maybe 25….

Melody-She'll date when she wants to Jon…she'll have you wrapped around her finger….

Dean-Can I hold her?

Melody-Sure Daddy Dean….

Dean-holds Emma-Hey there babygirl…..

Emma-moves around a lot in his arms-

Dean-Ummm…

Roman-She's just getting comfortable Jon…

Dean-Ok….

Emma-looks up at him and smiles at him-

Dean-smiles and leans down kissing her forehead-

Emma-puts her arms above her head-

Several weeks later

Melody and Emma are home and Dean is back on the road


	6. Chapter 6

18 years later

Emma-getting ready for a date with one of the former football players, Joe Houston-

Dean-home for a few days-

Joe-comes to the door and rings the bell-

Dean-comes to the door and opens it- Can I help you?

Joe-I'm here to pick up Emma for our date….

Dean-She didn't tell you she ain't allowed to date till she 30?

Joe-You're joking….right?

Emma-comes downstairs-I'm ready for the game Joey!

Dean-Football game?

Emma-Yeah, he played football for our school but he had to quit due to sustaining injuries in baseball….

Dean-Well I guess you can go…you need any money princess?

Emma-No thanks daddy… I have some money from work

Dean-Alright princess-hugs her- Be home by 11:30…..and mean before 11:30…

Emma-Alright daddy-kisses his cheek and hugs him heading out the door with Joe-

Joe-walks with her to his truck-

Emma-walks with him-Feel weird not playing football this year?

Joe-Yeah it does… I miss it so much….-opens her door for her-

Emma-gets in-Thanks Joey-blushes-

Joe-closes her door-Anytime Rose…

Emma-sees that his letterman jacket is in the middle and covers up with it-

Joe-You cold Em?

Emma-just a little…

Joe- you can put it on if you want to…. I don't mind

Emma-You really mean it?

Joe-Yeah

Emma-puts on his letterman jacket-Ahhhh warmth…. And it smells like you… im in heaven now-sighs happily-

Joe-chuckles and backs out of her driveway and heads to the school-

Emma-What?

Joe-Come on Rose….. I know you like me….

Emma-Who hasn't had a crush on you Joey?

Joe-I don't care about any of those other girls Rose….

Emma-You don't?

Joe-Nope… only you Rose… only you….

"The Boys of Fall " comes on the radio

Emma-looks at Joe as he drives-

Joe-smiles as he listens to the song with one hand on the wheel and one arm around Emma's shoulder-

Emma-You're still my boy of fall Joey….

Joe-thanks Em

Emma-lays her head on his shoulder-Sure you don't wanna wear ur letterman during the game?

Joe-Em… you're my girl….. what kind of boyfriend would I be?

Em-smiles-Boyfriend?

Joe-Emma Rose, will you do the honors of being my girlfriend?

Emma-Yes I will Joey

Joe-gets to the school and parks and leans over and kisses her-

Emma-pulls away and gets out of his truck and heads to the ticket booth at the stadium-

Joe-Emma!

Emma-pays for her own ticket and heads to the stands alone still wearing his letterman-

Joe-pays for his ticket and looks for her in the stands-

Emma-in the girls bathroom the whole game and finally decides to call her dad to come pick her up-

Dean-answers-Emma?

Emma-Can you come get me daddy?

Dean-What did he do?

Emma-He kissed me…..

Dean-And you're upset over that?

Emma- on the lips daddy…..

Dean-Sorry princess…. I don't see that being a reason to come pick you u…..

Emma-Fine I'll walk home!-hangs up and leaves texting Joe letting him know she's leaving-

Joe-sees her text but never replies back-

Emma- puts his letterman on truck and texts him letting him know she's breaking up with him if he's gonna be an asshole to her and starts walking home when it starts raining-

Joe-gets her second message and leaves the stadium- EMMA!

Emma- Go to hell Joe!

Joe-Fine… walk home…. See if I care…..

Emma-still walking when she sees headlights and an oncoming car strikes her head on and she falls to the ground-

-oncoming car keeps driving off-

Joe-heads out and sees her on the ground-Em…..-parks his truck and goes over to her-Em…. Babygirl….-calls 9-1-1 and lets them know and then calls Dean-

Dean-Who is this?

Joe-its Joe… the guy who picked your daughter up….. She's been hit by a car… paramedics are on their way… it doesn't look so good sir….

Dean- You still at the school?

Joe-Yes sir….

Dean-Stay with her….my wife and I will head to the hospital…and meet you there

Joe-Ok sir-stays with Emma-

Emma-wakes up-Joey?

Joe-I'm so sorry babygirl….

Emma-No I shouldn't have ran away like that…. will you stay with me?

Joe-Yeah your parents are gonna meet us there….

Emma-tries sitting up-

Joe-Easy babygirl…

Emma-leans against him after she finally sits up- I'm fine Joe….

Joe-You just got hit by an oncoming car…. You are far from fine Em

The paramedics arrive and place her on the stretcher and load her up in the ambulance along with Joe

Dean-pacing back and forth-I knew I shouldn't have let her go…. I don't who I'm more mad at myself, Emma, or Joe.

They finally arrive at the hospital and the ambulance brings her into the hospital

Melody-My babygirl….

Emma is examined thoroughly and afterwards she is released with nothing wrong with her

Dean-Joe… you and I need to have a little talk….

Joe- Yes sir?

Dean-Thank you for staying with Emma….

Several weeks later

Emma-headed to the homecoming football game since she's on the homecoming court along with Joe-

Joe-Emma!

Emma-You clean up nicely Joey….

Joe-You are absolutely stunning Em

Emma-why thank you-smiles and hugs him-

Joe-will you go to the homecoming dance with me?

Emma-Yes I will

Joe-Shall we my lady?-offers her his arm since they are paired up-

Emma-We shall my good sir-takes his arm-

Emma and Joe end up winning homecoming king and queen


	7. Chapter 7

After several months of dating Joe decided that he wanted to go steady with Emma

Joe-Emma Rose….

Emma-is filling out several college applications- Yeah Joey?

Joe-Would you go steady with me? –Holding out a promise ring-

Emma- yes I will Joey.

Joe-slips the ring on her right ring finger- no matter if we go to different colleges just know I will always love you and be in your heart

Emma-I thought you said you weren't going to college though….

Joe-I'm not going to college right now. I'm going into the military…..

Emma-You're what?

Joe- you heard me Em… im going into the military... I leave for boot camp 2 weeks after graduation

Emma-why Joe?

Joe-Im not right for college….

Emma-Who told you that baby?

Joe-My parents….

Emma- You follow your heart and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.


End file.
